


The Carnage

by sethreene



Series: Marchen: 'Chess no koma' [1]
Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Tragedy, Arcana magic, Chess world, Classic stories, Dark fic, Drama, F/M, Fantasy, M/M, Multi, OOC, Please Kill Me, Please take me away from this wonderland orz, Romance, Straight pair, Supernatural - Freeform, Violence and Gore, crack pair
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:09:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7867207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miyoshi, sang bidak hitam berpangkat 'Ratu', menyanjung dirinya sendiri sebagai yang 'terindah' dan paling tangguh di medan pertempuran. Walau sang 'Raja' menginginkan tubuhnya, meski sang 'ksatria' mendambakan kepalanya, bingkai matanya hanya menyorot satu 'sosok' saja.</p><p>Sakuma, seorang 'pion' rendahan dari Kerajaan Hitam, menyadari bahwa dirinya hilang ingatan. Lama-kelamaan memori yang hilang itu samar-samar datang kembali. Namun, yang ia yakini saat ini dirinya harus melindungi seseorang yang amat berharga bagi hatinya: Miyoshi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ouverture

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHH JUST WHT THE HELL I WROTE THIS HHHHHHHHH /kayang(?)
> 
> Fic pengantar ini nantinya akan menjadi bagian dari sebuah series baru tentang perang-perangan buah catur yang rasanya sangat absurd, karena bumbu-bumbu(?)nya yang gaje X'DDD /slap  
> Btw, meski judulnya 'ouverture', fic ini bisa saja bukan awal kisah. Mungkin pertengahan atau akhir, silahkan tebak sendiri :)))))) /digiles
> 
> Selain pair SakuMiyo yang (mungkin) jadi utama, nanti juga bakal ada pairing lain baik itu Yaoi tapi crack(?) sampai yang straight favorit saya hhhhhhhh ^q^ /dibuang
> 
> Well, ini daftar chara yang mewakili kubu Hitam/Putih:
> 
> *Black Kingdom:
> 
> \- King = Odagiri  
> \- Queen = Miyoshi  
> \- Right Bishop = Amari  
> \- Left Bishop = Tazaki  
> \- Right Knight = Kaminaga  
> \- Left Knight = Hatano  
> \- Right Rook = Fukumoto  
> \- Left Rook = Jitsui
> 
> * White Kingdom:
> 
> \- King = Alain  
> \- Queen = Marie  
> \- Right Bishop = Wolff  
> \- Left Bishop = Elena  
> \- Right Knight = Johan  
> \- Left Knight = Gamou  
> \- Right Rook = Schneider  
> \- Left Rook = Gordon
> 
> Terus, si Yuuki perannya jadi apa? hmm. lihat saja nanti XDDD /dikeroyok
> 
> Sebelumnya, silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda di kolom bawah.
> 
> Sankyuuuuu~ /gelindingan
> 
> Ps: Awalnya saya ingin membuat kumpulan oneshot tapi saya dapat ide yang lain, jadi saya memutuskan untuk membuat ini menjadi multichap. Mohon dimaklumi X'D 
> 
> Dan sekali lagi, saya harap anda siap dan tidak kapok dengan fic ini :'))))))))

* * *

 

Dunia seluas dan senyata daripada kerasnya bidang papan catur, tersebutlah dua kerajaan yang mewakili kubu abadi yang ditakdirkan untuk selalu berperang diatas padang jelaga bernama 'bumi':

 

Kerajaan Putih dan Kerajaan Hitam.

 

Serupa nama sifat yang tidak bisa menyatu, kedua kerajaan sangat bertolak belakang.

Contohnya adalah langit.  
Kerajaan Putih dinaungi oleh fajar yang tidak pernah terbit. Kanvas kelam membentang berkelambu kabut yang menutupi rona kemerahan di ufuk Timur, memerangkap wilayah penguasa Putih kedalam rentang subuh menusuk tiada tepi.

Sementara Kerajaan Hitam dilingkupi oleh senja yang tidak pernah tenggelam. Arak-arak awan kelabu merona jingga pekat, kadang berenang mengarungi angkasa hingga menjelma mendung suram.  
Rotasi yang terbukti tidak berjalan menegaskan fakta bahwa waktu di dunia ini membeku. Mati.

Namun takdir tidak tutup mata. Katrol kehidupan tetap berporos tanpa ampun, membawa sejarah peperangan abadi dua pihak yang sudah disuratkan sebagai musuh entah sejak hingga sampai kapan.

.

.

.

 

Seingatnya, baru kemarin dirinya terbangun dengan isi kepala bersih kosong melompong - padahal sebenarnya sudah dua puluh tahun berlalu semenjak ia bertanya pada diri sendiri siapa namanya.

Atau, kalau ingatannya memang 'masih' bagus, sekitar sejam yang lalu dirinya masih menyandang nama 'pion rendahan siap mati' yang harusnya tinggal menunggu giliran untuk dikorbankan sebagai batu loncatan bidak lain yang lebih kuat untuk menyerang - saat memikirkan ini, matanya melirik deretan bidak berpangkat dibawah Ratu yang masih 'tersisa'.

 

Tapi kini, dirinya berdiri sebagai bidak bertitel ' _Knight_ ', yang mendapat kehormatan beradu pedang dengan seorang _Knight_ terbaik dari Kerajaan Putih.

.

 

_"Mulai sekarang kau adalah salah satu Knight milik Kerajaan Hitam. **Ksatria'ku** '."_

_Manik biru gelap memandang pria dihadapannya tidak berkedip, menganga sedikit, takzim._

_Dibelakang, bisik-bisik mulai terdengar terbiasa._

_"Kalian dengar yang tadi? Miyoshi mengimbuhkan 'ku', berarti ia menetapkan secara personal."_

_"Coba kalau Odagiri tau, dia bisa cemburu, huh."_

_"Amari-san, Hatano-san, jangan memulai gosip yang bisa membuat Ratu tidak nyaman."_

_"Kau protektif tapi tidak peka, Jitsui." Fukumoto mengehela datar._

.

 

Biru tua mengerjap lagi. Kini yang dilihatnya adalah sosok Miyoshi, 'bidak Ratu' berwatak narsis, penuh percaya diri berlebih terhadap penampilannya - terutama rambut - dan seorang petarung terkuat, berdiri diatas kereta perangnya yang ditarik dua ekor kuda jantan terbaik layaknya seorang panglima.  
Senyum angkuh merekah bersama sorot mata setajam anak panah merias paras nya yang seindah rembulan, anggun memikat dengan baju perang beraksen hitam yang juga membuatnya terlihat  gagah - perpaduan yang mempesona, sungguh.

 

Di sisi seberang, sosok Ratu Putih - Marie - juga memimpin pasukan kerajaan didampingi para bidak 'tinggi' lainnya yang tersisa. Wajah cantik bermanik hijau cemerlang memancar ketenangan dan ketegasan tak tergoyahkan.

 

Tidak seperti pertempuran sebelumnya dimana bidak Raja yang paling 'berharga' bersembunyi di dalam masing-masing istana, kali ini mereka juga terlihat berada di area pertempuran dengan penjagaan sangat ketat, mengamati lekat-lekat pertarungan awal yang merupakan bahan obligasi kedua kerajaan.

 

Karena sekaranglah, perang penentuan dimulai.

.

.

.

 

Perbatasan kedua wilayah berupa padang tandus bersanding kumparan langit gelap membias selaput warna merah dan jingga.  
Sunyi, beraroma kematian, kuburan massal bagi jutaan jiwa tanpa nama yang terbuang atas nama _Perang Suci_ yang telah berlangsung (mungkin) ribuan tahun lalu sampai sekarang.

Dalam senyap meremuk, roh-roh mereka tersesat tanpa dilirik para Reaper, melalang buana ditempat ini untuk membisikkan kecemasan para prajurit yang dihantui kematian.

 

Namun itu semua tidak berefek apapun pada ksatria tangguh yang telah menempa diri secara disiplin nyaris sepanjang hidupnya, terbiasa dengan segala 'kejahatan' demi membela kerajaan tercinta.

 

Bayangan dari replika bulan menggantung tak bergeming dibalik kepakan sayap lebar para burung pemangsa menanti gelimpangan daging hasil dari perang akbar yang akan berlangsung.

 

Pedang ditarik dari sarungnya. Suara desing sekilas bersama kilau memijar mengintimidasi lawannya.

Bahkan tanpa tabuh menggebu genderang perang pun, pertarungan sudah berlangsung penuh gejolak.

Kedua pedang diayun beradu. Suara denting menyalak. Ksatria berjubah putih melayangkan serangan cepat, ditangkis sigap oleh ksatria Hitam.

 

TRAAANGG

 

Besi membentur besi. Dua kekuatan hampir setara bertabrakan, memercik bunga api berkilas sengit. Tubuh terlontar selangkah kebelakang dari hasil momentum saling bentur, tanpa menunggu lama kembali mengayun, menebas kedepan.

 

Sakuma susah payah menghindar dan menangkis tubi-tubi serangan akurasi Johann yang agaknya sangat bernafsu untuk segera menoreh luka fatal ditubuhnya.  
Pemuda berambut hitam menerima serangan dan langsung balik membalas.

 

Seluruh prajurit menonton pertunjukkan adu kekuatan dari dua ksatria tersebut.  
Hasil akhirnya adalah hal paling mendebarkan karena siapapun yang menang maka kerajaan itulah yang akan bertanggung jawab atas obligasi dan mengajukan gencatan senjata atau ultimatum perang selanjutnya.

 

Fokus seluruhnya terpaku pada pertarungan didepan sehingga tidak ada yang tau pergerakan diam-diam beberapa pihak.

 

Dari sudut strategis namun tersembunyi - diatas bentangan gunung batu kokoh memagar padang berkerikil- seseorang nampak merentangkan busurnya, menghitung tingkat akurasi tembakan, lalu melepaskan selesat anak panah menuju target di bawah sana.

 

"MARIE, AWAS!!" Elena memekik tiba-tiba bersamaan dengan datangnya wujud kenyataan dari firasat buruknya barusan.  
Ia melompat kearah sang Ratu Putih hingga terjengkang dari atas kereta.  
Sebuah panah melesat menancap tanah, kemudian perlahan meleleh langsung melebur kedalam pori-pori bumi.

 

Semua orang tercengang.

 

"RATU PUTIH DISERAAANG!!!"

 

Lolong panjang bergemuruh dalam sorak terbakar membara seiring ribuan pion putih bergerak serentak.

 

Miyoshi mendengus pelan, kemungkinan terburuk telah terjadi. "Semuanya! Bersiap untuk berperang!"

 

Para pion hitam langsung ancang-ancang untuk menyambut serbuan menyeruak prajurit putih.

 

"Miyoshi, panah itu--"

"Aku sudah tau." Miyoshi melihat dari sudut matanya. "Temukan dia. Segera."

Fukumoto mengangguk. Wajahnya masih datar tanpa emosi. Kemudian tanpa kata langsung berbalik dan memacu kudanya pergi menjauh dari pertempuran.

"Amari."

"Ya."

"Tetaplah berada disisi Raja. Aku percayakan keselamatannya padamu."

Amari terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengangguk mantap. Ia menarik kudanya berbalik dan kemudian melaju meninggalkan sang bidak Ratu sendirian.

 

Miyoshi menghela nafas. Yang tersisa sekarang hanya dirinya seorang.  
Ia melihat disana sosok Sakuma dengan _Knight_ Johann. Pertarungan mereka berdua bahkan belum selesai namun perang sudah terlanjur pecah.

 

Perlahan ia menarik keluar senjata kebanggaannya dari dalam sarungnya yang diikat di pinggang, sebuah _rapier_ berpoles silver berkilat terang bagai kerlip butir bintang.  
Bilah pipih tajamnya terlihat lebih tebal, menyakitkan untuk menusuk, mematikan untuk menebas.

 

Ia menyentak tali kereta untuk mengkomando kedua kudanya berlari, bersama gerakan sebelah tangan memainkan pedang bagai menarikan anggar.  
Dua-tiga kepala pion putih putus memuncrat simbah merah setiap kali satu tebasan terayun.

Namun mendadak, figur tegap seseorang menghadang jalurnya.

 

"Bukankah mendatangi Pion Tercinta mu saat ini adalah tindakan bodoh?" _Bishop_ Wolff menyeringai sombong. Manik biru es memicing buas.

"Bukan urusanmu, bajingan." Miyoshi mendesis rendah. Pangkal tenggorokannya menyerukan mual tiap kali mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukan pria ini sebelumnya.

 

Pada Kerajaannya, pada kedua sahabatnya, semua semata-mata demi 'harta karun' Kerajaan hitam sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya di masa lalu.

.

.

.

"Elena! Sadarlah! Buka matamu!" Marie histeris sambil menyangga kepala Elena yang terkulai lemah.  
Lengan kirinya terkena goresan panah yang ternyata mengandung racun mematikan dari liur naga Wyvern.  
Kulit Elena membiru - terutama dibagian wajahnya - karena alat pernafasannya rusak oleh penyebaran racun yang sangat cepat.  
Elena megap-megap mengejang hingga akhirnya tidak tertolong.

 

Ditengah riuh semaraknya pertempuran hidup dan mati, sang bidak Ratu Kerajaan Putih menangis di depan satu nyawa yang telah melayang.

 

ZRAAASHH

 

Marie mendongak untuk disambut cipratan darah menghujan mengotori wajah dan jubah putihnya.  
Satu pion hitam tumbang didepannya dengan luka tusuk pada kepala, menampilkan dibelakangnya sosok seseorang yang mengejutkan - namun melihat kearahnya dengan dahi mengkerut.

 

"Apa sih yang sedang kau lakukan?"

 

Marie memanggilnya hampir terbata.

 

"Hatano."

.

.

.

 

"Hu-uh?! Apa yang terjadi?" Sakuma bingung dengan suasana sekitarnya yang seketika berubah chaos.

"Kalian sungguh licik." suara Johann menggema rendah. "Semua ini adalah rencana kalian. Yang kalian incar adalah kepala Ratu Putih, kan?!"

 

Sakuma bungkam tidak paham. Ia sesungguhnya kurang percaya - jujur, tidak percaya - bahwa Miyoshi merencanakan ini semua.

 

Namun, jika dilihat dari reaksi brutal Johann yang nampak serius tanpa ragu setitik ingin membunuhnya, berargumen rasanya percuma. Negosiasi sudah gagal.

 

TRAAANG

 

Sebelum pertarungan dimulai, Johann sendiri telah menyiapkan catatan mental mengenai langkah-langkah yang akan dilakukannya: Mengalahkan Sakuma dalam duel satu lawan satu -membunuhnya kalau bisa, menggapai Raja Hitam dengan segala cara kemudian memenggal kepalanya lalu diserahkan kepada Alain sebagai tropi kemenangan Kerajaan Putih. Maka dengan begitu, Miyoshi bisa menjadi miliknya.

 

Ya, tujuan utama _Knight_ Johann adalah sang Ratu Hitam.

 

TRAAANG

 

Ekor manik biru tiba-tiba meliuk kesamping, melihat penampakkan sosok yang dipuja hatinya terdorong jatuh menubruk tanah berbatu. Pedang nya terlempar cukup jauh dari jangkauan tangannya. Ada luka tusuk berkuak dalam pada dada kirinya, ia meringis.

 

Didepannya menjulang sosok gagah mantan _Knight_ yang kini telah menjadi _Bishop_ , Wolff melempar seringai mencurigakan bernada maksud menggagahi sang pria muda ditempat.

 

Dari kejauhan, nampak sosok Amari yang tengah sibuk membasmi pion-pion putih yang ngotot mendekat, cuma bisa terbelalak syok. _'Bidak Ratu jatuh?!'_

Sementara Odagiri hanya bisa duduk ditempatnya yang aman dengan kelumit perasaan campur aduk, cemas, takut, khawatir pada kondisi Miyoshi yang terdesak oleh si veteran.  
Namun seperti biasa, tidak ada yang bisa ia perbuat, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun bahkan untuk menolong 'Ratu'nya.  
Tanpa sadar ia mengepalkan tangannya terlampau kuat hingga kuku pendek merajam kulit sampai memeras tetes darah.  
Dirinya menyandang titel 'Raja', bidak terpenting dalam papan permainan yang ironisnya tidak berdaya.

Alain juga mengamati dari jarak aman. Diam-diam ia mengukir seulas senyum tipis.  
Rupanya _Bishop_ Wolff memang lawan yang tepat untuk 'mengurus' si Ratu Hitam yang kerap sangat merepotkan, tapi Johann seperti nya mengembangkan perasaan untuk flower man satu itu.  
Bidak Raja Putih ini hanya tidak mau mengakui bahwa Ksatria kebanggaannya itu lebih tertarik pada Ratu kerajaan seberang.

 

"Dibunuh pun tidak masalah, _Bishop_ Wolff."

 

Kembali pada Johann yang belum sempat berganti auto reaksi, tubuhnya sudah duluan terpental akibat supremasi salah kaprah yang menghantam ganjil, mengalir lepas berupa serat-serat listrik menjalar semaunya bagai bayi petir.

 

Sekotak cahaya berangka romawi _XVI_ muncul secara ajaib. Arkana ' _The Tower_ ' telah aktif.

 

Sakuma langsung berlari secepat yang ia bisa - setelah berhasil mengenyahkan Johann dengan menggunakan _Arkana Magic_ yang menjadi kelebihan setiap bidak, meski agak curang tapi biarlah - menuju sosok yang setengah berbaring di tanah.

 

Wolff sudah mengangkat tinggi pedangnya, bersiap untuk mengeksekusi sang Ratu dan mengakhiri perang yang selalu sia-sia ini.

 

"Miyoshi!" sang pemegang Kuda Hitam refleks memanggil nama. Tangan kokohnya terjulur dramatis disaat pedang sang uskup rangkap algojo terayun jatuh untuk memotong leher sang musuh.

 

Waktu tidak pernah 'mati' karena memang tidak pernah 'hidup'.

 

Maka entah alasan apa untuk menerka adegan klasik tadi terasa lambat.

 

Begitu lambat sampai seluruh layar ' _Wonderland_ ' ini dijejaki cat merah.

 

.

.

.

 

_'Hei, Nak. Siapa nama mu?'_

_'Namaku Sakuma. Aku--'_

.


	2. Rosenritter

* * *

 

 

Derap kaki kuda hitam berpacu menggebu diatas hamparan tanah. Diatasnya bertengger gagah seseorang yang pelan-pelan mengulas sebuah seringai saat melihat jalur yang akan dilalui nya tidak berkendala sama sekali.  
Pedang yang disarungkan di punggungnya ia cabut, langsung diayun cepat menebas habis puluhan prajurit putih yang menghadang di depan tanpa menghentikan laju berlari kudanya.  
Tubuh-tubuh tersebut roboh dengan darah memuncrat mengotori baju berzirah putih, menghilir deras serupa peninggalan jejak sang pencabut nyawa.

.

.

 

Selalu ada akar yang bisa dibakar untuk memicu peperangan terjadi lazim dikalangan penghuni utopia.  
Namun dunia sudah ditelan oleh kubangan distopia bersama secarik kutukan terpahat diatas nampan.  
Tidak perlu alasan rumit untuk kedua kerajaan besar saling membinasakan.

 

Amari percaya bahwa itu memang 'takdir' mereka.

 

Kerajaan Hitam (bahkan tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan nama yang lebih ikonik untuk kerajaan mereka - atau lambang khas yang bisa ditempel pada carik kain serupa bendera kenegaraan untuk dijunjung tinggi-tinggi diarak oleh para prajurit memasuki medan tempur) adalah satu diantara dua badan monarki yang mewakili kubu buah catur diatas papan permainan seluas 'bumi'.

Dan 'bumi' yang mereka pijak ini tidak lebih dari benua diujung 'wonderland' yang tidak seorangpun mau menjamahnya - bahkan 'Alice' yang legendaris pun ia ragukan mau menjejak langkah disini - matahari saja tidak sudi menampakkan muka.

 

Karena tidak ada hal lain di dunia ini selain perang, perang, dan perang.

 

"..... Dan orang sarap."

 

Amari menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala saat melihat sosok berkuda hitam berlari menuju kearahnya.

 

"Mereka sudah siap dengan sebuah ketapel." lapor sosok itu bersemangat.

Ia mengenakan baju militer serba hitam dengan dua kancing atas terbuka, jubah hitam panjang dan pelindung dada. Sabuk kulit menopang sebuah pedang di belakang punggungnya.  
Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan Amari yang mengenakan baju bangsawan Eropa berwarna hitam dan _cravat_ putih dilehernya.

 

"Informasi yang detail sekali, _Knight_ Kaminaga. Mengapa aku tidak heran kau bisa kembali kesini dengan badan utuh?"

"Karena teri putih bukan tandinganku, _Bishop_ Amari."

"Jangan sombong, Kaminaga. Kau cuma 'numpang lewat' di perbatasan Kerajaan Putih, dan yang berjaga disana cuma prajurit baru dilantik." ucap Hatano malas sambil menyandang tombak.  
Ia memakai baju militer yang sama dengan Kaminaga dengan bagian lengan digulung, jubah hitam, pelindung dada dan siku, serta belati dalam lilitan sabuk di pinggang. Sebuah kain hitam terikat dikepalanya.

"Ooh~ jadi _Knight_ Hatano iri karena aku 'melangkah' lebih dulu?"

"Seandainya saja kau itu pohon, Kaminaga, aku ingin sekali menebang mu sekarang, kupotong-potong, lalu kujadikan api unggun."

"O-oi! Kenapa kau jadi berkata sadis begitu?! Kau ketularan Jitsui!"

Pemuda yang merasa namanya disebut menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Amari menghadap kearah samping dengan tampang memelas. "Miyoshi...."

"Hentikan wajah sembelit begitu, Amari. _Gentleman_ , bersiap diposisi. Mereka datang."

"Tunggu sebentar--!" ucap Hatano tiba-tiba bersama alis mengernyit, "Kalau mereka akan menggunakan ketapel, berarti mereka akan melempar batu?"

 

Pertanyaan itu langsung dijawab oleh sang musuh dengan sebuah serangan. Pelontar dilepaskan, namun bukan bongkahan-bongkahan padat besar yang mengarah ke pasukan Hitam. Melainkan ceceran beberapa tubuh tidak bergerak langsung melayang ke udara dan kemudian menubruk keras prajurit hitam dibawah.

 

"MEREKA MENGGUNAKAN MAYAT PRAJURIT KERAJAAN SENDIRI?!" Teriak Hatano nyaris menganga.

Kaminaga menghindari tertiban tubuh mati yang jatuh kearahnya. "Ini yang tadi aku bunuh!"

 

Rupanya Pasukan Kerajaan Putih menggunakan _siege weapon_ nya bukan sebagai alat penghancur berat jarak jauh, tetapi senjata rangkap psikologis dan biologis untuk menggempur mental musuh.

Lontaran kedua diluncurkan. Tiba-tiba suara jeritan terdengar.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

Seluruh pion hitam mendongak, tercengang.

 

"Mereka juga melempar anak kecil?!" jerit Amari tidak percaya.

Matanya terus terfokus pada tubuh terkecil yang terbang diantara tubuh kaku lain, sebelum perlahan ditarik oleh gravitasi untuk menghempas bumi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Amari langsung berbalik berlari menuju kearah titik anak kecil itu akan jatuh.

"JANGAN MENGEJARNYA, AMARI!!" teriak Miyoshi.  
Mendapati sang Menteri tidak menggubris larangannya, ia mendengus.

"Tazaki."

Pria yang dipanggil mengangguk mengerti, "Baik."

Diantara para bidak lainnya, hanya Tazaki yang mengenakan pakaian jubah berwarna hitam bergaya khas pejabat Kekaisaran Jepang kuno dengan seuntai pilinan tali yang melingkar melewati lengannya dan topi tinggi.  
Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam lengan bajunya yang panjang.

.

Amari masih berlari sekuat tenaga sambil mendongak, mengangkat dua tangannya untuk menangkap tubuh kecil itu sebelum jatuh mengenaskan.

Sang gadis kecil berambut merah pendek dengan gaun putih compang-camping, menangis sesegukan sambil memeluk leher Amari.

Meski dirinya berasal dari kerajaan musuh, Amari tetap tidak sampai hati melihat anak kecil - terutama perempuan - dilibatkan dalam perang. Apalagi diperlakukan tidak..... - apa dulu istilahnya? Oh, yaa - ' _manusiawi_ '.  
Maka yang dilakukan olehnya adalah mendekap erat sang bocah sembari menepuk pelan punggung untuk menenangkan, berbisik:

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Kau aman sekarang."

Karena Amari tau pengalaman mengerikan apa yang baru dilalui oleh bocah cilik itu seperti ditaruh di satu tempat yang sama dengan mayat-mayat naas sampai dilempar tinggi ke udara untuk menyerang musuh kerajaannya.

Gadis kecil berambut merah terdiam, makin mengalung erat lengannya pada bahu Amari sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada sang pria.

 

_"Gotcha."_

 

Manik coklat melebar seketika. Namun belum sempat ia bereaksi tiba-tiba...

 

BLAAARR

 

Anak kecil dalam gendongan Amari itu meledak.

 

.

 

Ledakan barusan juga menarik perhatian pihak Kerajaan Putih.

 

"Apa-apaan yang barusan itu?!" geram _Knight_ Johann menuntut penjelasan. Sepertinya ia tidak tau dan tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan melempar benda hidup juga, dan itu seorang anak kecil!

"Well," Schneider mengangkat tangannya santai, "Barusan itu ideku."

"Apa?!" manik biru Johann melebar kaget. "Apa kau gila?! Bukankah kita semua sepakat hanya akan menggunakan mayat prajurit?!"

"Tenanglah. Bidak _King_ sudah mengizinkan, kok."

"Alain memberi izin untuk ide barbar seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah, lihat sisi bagusnya, _Knight_ Johann. Tidak ada sangka bahwa didalam tubuh yang seperti tidak berdosa itu telah tersimpan bom! Anak itu sendiri yang mengajukan sukarela. Kita manfaatkan sisi 'manusia' yang tersisa didalam diri musuh kita untuk menghancurkan perlahan. Demi kemenangan Kerajaan Putih."

 

Johann terdiam setelah sepatah terakhir barusan. Demi Kerajaan Putih. Demi kemenangan.  
Sekilas terdengar indah asalkan dihiasi manik ' _demi_ ', meski makna yang terkandung adalah visi kejam tanpa toleransi.

Oh, sebentar....

Ada hal-hal yang masih setia menghabitat meski terus mengelupas hampir punah didalam buah eksperimen distorsi alam menjejak 'bumi'.  
Han-hal sentimental duniawi, peninggalan dari tetes-tetes nurani yang mengendap didalam relung tanpa dasar berpalang sajak 'hati'.

Johann menghela menenangkan diri, sekarang bukan saat yang tepat untuk meragukan integritas para bidak terhadap kerajaan mereka.  
Sang Ksatria Putih menulis catatan mental untuk mengintrogasi sang bidak Raja Putih setelah ini.

Sementara dibelakangnya, _Bishop_ Wolff diam-diam menyeringai kearah pasukan Hitam di hadapan sana.

.

 

Tubuh Amari langsung terlempar jatuh. Implikasi kerlip cahaya berpijar terang memenuhi ruang visi nya, mengarungi sebuah roda berjarum serupa kompas penunjuk nasib. Ukiran namanya berputar keatas.

Dibaliknya tebaran abu dari potongan-potongan kecil tubuh malang sebelumnya teronggok menjijikkan.

 

Hatano menggumam, "Astaga..."

"Mereka bahkan mengorbankan anak rakyatnya sendiri." Kaminaga menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau masih hidup, _Bishop_ Amari?"

Pria yang ditanya nampak masih syok sesaat sebelum tersadar, "Ah- ya, aku masih hidup rupanya. Aku berhutang nyawa padamu, _Bishop_ Tazaki."

 

Semburat pekat jelaga nampak melayang berasap sambil mencengkramkan taring-taring panjang saat 'melahap' kepala beberapa pion hitam bersama kekeh geli nan keji mengejek sebelum menguap raib.  
Tazaki melihat kearah Amari sambil mengendikkan bahu, menunjuk dengan lirikan sipit.

"Kau harus berterima kasih pada Miyoshi-sama."

 

Karena Tazaki tidak bisa menggunakan kemampuan 'pertukaran' nyawa bidak dengan mengorbankan beberapa pion tanpa seizin bidak tertinggi yang berdiri di area pertempuran.  
Apalagi ramalan Tarot milik Amari saat ini berkombinasi cukup buruk, Tarot _'The Moon'_ melambangkan ketakutan dan bahaya mengintai berpadu bersama kartu Tarot berangka _XIII_. Tarot inilah yang diganti dengan putaran _'Wheel of Fortune'_ yang menunjukkan apakah Amari cukup beruntung untuk mempertahankan hidupnya.

 

Harusnya Amari sudah tau betapa risiko nya bernego menambah hayat dengan Arkana ' _The Death'_ yang rakus dan tidak pandang bulu.

 

Pria berambut coklat mendesah pasrah.

"Oh, ya..." Amari memandang kearah Miyoshi yang memunggunginya. "Terima kasih, _Queen_ Miyoshi."

Tapi Miyoshi mengabaikannya, membuat Amari diam-diam mendesis, _'Sial...'._

"Ternyata _Bishop_ bisa ceroboh juga ya." ucap Hatano yang seolah turut diimbuhi ' _Rasakan murka si Ratu setelah ini'._

"Tidak disangka, Kerajaan Putih ternyata juga punya selera serendah 'humor artileri' kuno." komentar Jitsui.

"Kira-kira ide gila siapa ini?" tanya Kaminaga

"Kalau bukan Schneider mungkin Wolff."

"Tapi Miyoshi, _Bishop_ tua bangka itu ada di barisan paling belakang dan tidak 'melangkah'."

"Jadi kita hanya bisa 'menyerang' bidak _Rook_." Miyoshi menjawab kecemasan Kaminaga, kemudian melirik kesamping, "Giliranmu, _Knight_ Hatano."

"Baiklah~"

Seringai Hatano melebar, ia mengeratkan kain di kepalanya kemudian melangkah maju kedepan.

 

Sebuah tombak besi yang tingginya melebihi tubuhnya didorong dramatis hingga terbenam jauh kedalam tubuh pion putih didepannya seperti kue dango. Sangat cepat.  
Dalam sekejap merah menyembur dari tubuh para prajurit pertahanan oleh aksi terlatih mendobrak barisan terdepan.

 

" _Knight_ Kerajaan Hitam sudah menyerang." Johann melapor datar.

Gordon melongok dari barisannya, "Kau sudah tidak sabar untuk beradu pedang, _White Knight_? Kami tau, kau tipe penyerang agresif." lalu tertawa dibalik zirah perang ala samurai feodal berwarna putihnya. Lambang bulan sabit pada penutup kepalanya menyilau kearah Johann yang menahan kesal.

Kalau saja ia tidak tau bahwa John Gordon itu adalah 'wibu', ia mungkin tidak tau apa maksud perkataannya barusan.

Sementara disebelahnya, _White Queen_ mantap melangkah maju.

 

"Tidak akan ku biarkan."

 

.

 

Hatano berhasil menerobos pertahanan luar.... Untuk disambut oleh ayunan kapak dari _Queen_ Marie.

 

BRAAAKK

 

"Uwah! Nyaris saja." ucap Hatano sesantai gerakan hindar, bersama lemparan senyum menyebalkan kearah sang wanita nomor satu Kerajaan Putih.

Marie mengangkat kapak nya dari benam tanah yang pecah dengan gagah, kemudian tanpa kesulitan apapun langsung cepat mengayunkannya kearah Hatano yang sigap menahan serangan dengan badan tombak.

Melihat sosok mungil Marie  (meski dia lebih tinggi dari Hatano - 'Itu karena dia memakai _high heels_!' kilah Hatano) mampu menggunakan kapak besi dengan bilah nyaris melebihi ukuran kepalanya sendiri dengan tangan seramping itu sangat luar biasa, seolah kapak berlapis perak itu adalah bagian dari tubuhnya.

Namun tetap saja, itu bukan hal yang bagus.

 

"Ratu Putih sudah 'melangkah'." lapor Tazaki.

"Dilangkah selanjutnya, mundurlah, Hatano."

"APA?!" Hatano menoleh kearah komando Miyoshi sambil berteriak, "Serahkan padaku! Aku bisa mengatasi perempuan ini!"

"Seolah kau yakin juga bisa memuaskannya di ranjang." kekeh Kaminaga. Fukumoto menyenggol lengannya menegur.

"Dia adalah bidak ' _Queen_ ', Hatano. Sudah jelas bahwa kau bukan lawan sepadan untuknya."

"Turuti perintahnya, Knight Hatano." saran Fukumoto.

Pemuda itu mendecih sebal, tapi apa boleh buat. Miyoshi akan rewel kalau ia membantah, dan itu artinya ia akan kena masalah. Hatano menyentak serangan _Queen_ Marie sebelum akhirnya mundur. Dua pion hitam langsung memblokir menjaganya di depan.

Tapi Marie tidak akan melepaskan sang mangsa begitu saja, maka ia langsung menapak maju dan menghabisi dua pion hitam di hadapannya.  
Suara bilah berat besi merobek kulit hingga menghantam retak tengkorak menyembur merah terdengar nyaring mengilu berlangsung sekejap kedipan.

 

Tanpa diduga sosok _Queen_ Hitam sudah melesat maju, tujuannya adalah tempat sang bidak _Rook_ berdiri.

 

TRAAAANG

 

Sesigap kilat Miyoshi sudah mencabut _rapier_ nya untuk menahan serangan dari pedang sang bidak _Knight_ Putih yang menghadangnya.

 

"Langkahmu hanya sampai sini, _Black Queen._ "

"Hmm...~" Miyoshi mendengung congkak. "Langkahku akan terus menembus sampai ' _hati'_ mu, Johann si Ksatria Putih."

 

Dari barisan Kerajaan Hitam, nampak Jitsui yang mengangguk paham. Ia mengenakan pakaian militer yang sama dengan Fukumoto berwarna hitam sambil menyandang tas kulit berisi anak panah.  
Satu buah dicabut dari belakang punggungnya, menyapukan lembut sekilas bulu angsa diujung anak panah pada bibir tipisnya sebelum menariknya pada tali busur diikuti kalkulasi titik serangan yang akan dilancarkan.

Panah dilepaskan menanjak ke udara. Bunga-bunga api merekah dalam percikan memutar semakin besar seiring melengkungnya lintasan panah akibat gaya tarik bagai serpihan meteor.

 

BLAAARR

 

Bola api langsung jatuh menghantam tanah sekitar Johann dan Miyoshi, meludeskan para pion putih yang berada di area hantaman. Lidah api langsung menjalar cepat kesegala arah, membatasi jarak kontak antara Ksatria Putih dan Ratu Hitam.

 

Johann mendecih sementara Miyoshi menyeringai miring. Tanpa mengulur kesempatan ia langsung kembali melesat secepat bintang jatuh melewati jalur yang sudah dibukakan oleh Jitsui.

 

Schneider bahkan tidak sempat menarik tombaknya saking kaget bukan kepalang mendapati sosok Miyoshi telah hadir dipelupuk matanya, tersenyum seindah Jahannam sembari mengayun seringan angin sebilah rapier hingga membelah tubuhnya menjadi dua, setelah berbisik:

 

 

_"Gotcha."_

.

.

.

 

Pernah melihat warna langit setelah petang berlalu di dunia utopia? Warna biru tua pekat nyaris hitam membias cahaya dari kerlip terang bintang.  
Kini sepasang iris serupa langit menjelang malam tersebut terbuka, mengerjap untuk membiasakan datang cahaya yang menusuk retina. Kemudian tubuh itu perlahan bangkit dari pembaringan.

 

Sudah berapa lama dirinya disini? Pikir pemuda berambut hitam itu sebelum mendengar suara ' _Ctik... Ctik...'_ menggema horor seolah penanda waktu yang berlaku di dunia tanpa 'waktu' ini.

 

_'Pertempuran pasti sudah usai.'_ pemuda itu meringis saat menyadari bahwa ia telah melewatkan satu pertarungan dari rentetan konflik abadi monoton kedua Kerajaan.  
Meski dirinya adalah salah satu pion dari barisan bidak Raja yang jarang diturunkan dalam perang, panggilan jiwanya sebagai prajurit meneriakkan tekad untuk selalu siap sedia dimanapun dan kapanpun dibutuhkan.  
Tapi semua terhalang oleh satu masalah.

 

Ingatan tentang jati dirinya yang sesungguhnya, entah kapan dirinya bisa mendapatkannya kembali tanpa perlu didera sakit kepala bertalu-talu.

.

 

Sakuma, pemuda itu keluar dari ruangan sebelumnya, berjalan menyelusuri lorong megah sepi hingga ia sampai di taman istana.  
Disana ia melihat tiga orang pelayan sedang mengecat.....

..... Bunga mawar?

Pemuda itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya heran, kemudian menghampiri mereka.

 

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"O-oh! Seorang _Pion_ rupanya!" ucap salah satu dari mereka diikuti semua kepala menoleh. Sepertinya suara Sakuma yang tiba-tiba membuat mereka terkejut.  
"Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sedang mengecat bunga mawar ini."

"Mengapa kalian mengecatnya?"

"Queen menyuruh kami untuk menanam tanaman mawar merah. Tapi sialnya bunga yang mekar justru berwarna putih!" jawab mereka sedih.

"Karena itu kami mengganti nya dengan mengecat bunga mawar putih menjadi merah sebelum ketahuan oleh _Queen_." sambung mereka putus asa.

 

Sungguh Sakuma gagal paham. Apa cuma karena salah tanam maka sang Ratu bisa bertindak kejam seenaknya pada pelayan nya sendiri (sebenarnya bisa maklum sih, ini kan Kerajaan Hitam). Tapi, daripada mereka melakukan hal sia-sia maka Sakuma mencoba--

 

"Ada apa disini?"

 

Sebuah suara sehalus menyibak kain sutra mengubah para pelayan istana seketika menjadi batu.

Sakuma sendiri langsung menoleh kebelakang untuk disambut oleh penampakan figur anggun nan angkuh sang bidak Ratu Kerajaan Hitam yang melangkah mendekat.  
Pakaian yang melekati tubuh semampainya adalah baju militer dengan jubah menyampir di pundak dan sebilah _rapier_ berwarna silver menggantung pada sabuk pinggangnya.  
Sebuah mahkota hitam tipis dari kerangka tulang naga Slyvern diasah batu obsidian menghiasi rambut elegan sewarna anggur bercampur tanah.  
Sementara sepasang manik setajam pedang ' _Myrtenaster_ ' miliknya bernada tatap merendahkan.

 

"Ini bunga mawar yang kuminta waktu itu kan?"

Suara rendah yang indah itu mengalun lagi, sontak mengembalikan alam sadar para pelayan yang nyaris mati mematung. Sekejap mereka bertiga sudah jatuh bersujud dikaki sang bidak Ratu, takut kepala dipancung.

 

"Be-benar, _Queen._ "

"Kalian ingat warna apa yang kukatakan?"

"Merah....."

"Benar." ucap Miyoshi dingin, sejurus kemudian nadanya menjanjikan ajal, "Lalu kenapa mawar ini berwarna putih?"

Ketiga pelayan masih menunduk dalam-dalam, takut melihat langsung kearah sang bidak Ratu meski tersohor akan keindahan dan kekuatannya di padang laga.  
Sakuma langsung angkat suara membela para pelayan yang api nyalinya sudah habis menciut ditiup sang Ratu.

 

"Wahai Ratu Hitam yang mulia, para pelayan istana ini tidak bermaksud menanam mawar putih. Mawar merah adalah jenis tanaman yang langka tumbuh ditanah ini. Mereka tidak bersalah."

 

Permata sewarna coklat wine beriak saat pandangan beralih kearah sosok seorang pemuda berambut hitam. Tidak ada keraguan atau rasa takut berkecimpung didalam bola mata sebiru zona neritik lautan setelah mengucapkan kalimat melawan padanya.

 

"Kau seorang pion? Apa posisimu berada 'didepan' bidak Raja?"

"Benar."

"Pantas saja aku merasa pernah melihatmu." Miyoshi terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, aku akan memaafkan mereka. Tapi, aku tetap menginginkan mawar merah."

 

Seketika bahu para pelayan menegang. Sakuma mencium akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk, apalagi saat ia melihat Miyoshi mengeluarkan sebuah belati.  
Sang pion sudah bersiap untuk mengantisipasi tindakan sang bidak Ratu bila bermaksud menyakiti bawahannya sendiri--

 

CRAATSS

 

Miyoshi menggores pergelangan tangan kirinya sendiri dengan belati. Darah mengucur dari sobekan luka hingga jatuh meresap kedalam tanah, dihisap pori-pori akar tanaman.  
Sekejap seluruh kelopak putih berubah perlahan menjadi merah pekat seperti keping darah, selezat daging setengah matang yang dimasak mendadak.

Belati disimpan kembali, sepotong tangan lentik terjulur untuk memetik sekuntum ranum menggoda yang kini nampak mekar merekah marun.

 

"Sebenarnya cuma aku yang bisa melakukannya." kata Miyoshi dengan seulas senyum penuh godaan -lebih ditujukan pada si pemuda yang lebih tinggi - sambil mendekatkan kuntum mawar pada wajah semenawan rembulan miliknya.

 

Manik biru Sakuma membulat, mulutnya sedikit menganga. Hampir tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh sang bidak Ratu.

Sementara ketiga pelayan istana masih setia menunduk dalam. Alasan mengapa mereka nekat mengecat bunga mawar agar sang bidak Ratu tidak perlu menyakiti dirinya sendiri hanya untuk mendapatkan warna mawar yang ia inginkan.

 

"Mengapa anda sampai harus melakukan itu? Luka anda harus segera diobati." Sakuma refleks meraih sebelah tangan Miyoshi yang berdarah dengan seraut muka khawatir.

 

Sang Ratu Hitam mengangkat sebelah alis melihat reaksi sang pion. Mendadak ia tersenyum ~~mencurigakan~~.

 

"Aku tidak keberatan kalau kau mau menghisap lukaku hingga darahnya berhenti, atau......." ia berbisik sensual.

"... Kau mau melihatku yang melakukannya sendiri, hm?"

"A--Apa..."

"Bercanda." ucap Miyoshi cepat dengan seraut wajah berhias seringai angkuh. "Kali ini aku membiarkanmu untuk merawat luka kecil ini, _Pion Sakuma_."

"Baik- Sebentar...! Kau-maksud saya, Anda tau nama saya?"

 

.

 

Di sudut jendela besar berkusen tulang pohon _Oakwood_ lantai atas yang menyuguhkan pemandangan strategis taman istana, nampak seorang pria berambut coklat dan berjubah hitam ksatria sedang memangku sebelah pipi sambil memandang santai kearah titik spesifik.

 

"Hei, Tazaki. Aku melihat sesuatu yang menarik di taman sana, mungkin sebuah opera kecil. Pemerannya adalah Ratu Miyoshi bersama seorang Prajurit Misterius dan tiga pelayan istana." kata Knight Kaminaga disambung kekeh ringan.

 

Sementara pria yang berdiri menyender dinding di sampingnya nampak perlahan mengulas senyum bermakna Arkana ' _The Magician'_. Ditangannya terdapat selembar kartu Tarot yang mewartakan prediksi nasib seseorang.

 

"Aku juga 'melihat' sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi."

.

.

.

_'Tuk... Tuk....'_

Suara ketukan bosan pada pelitur meja kayu artistik disusul suara menguap dari pria bermahkota - yang langsung memotong tingkahnya dan meminta maaf cepat-cepat setelah dua pasang mata menusuk _deathglare_ kearahnya.

Kemudian sang pria menegakkan cara duduknya - meski kursi nya itu luar biasa nyaman, tapi ternyata bisa bosan juga kalau terus diduduki - lalu melempar pandangan keseluruh ruangan luas berornamen klasik.

Di sebelah kanannya telah duduk sang bidak _Bishop_ : Wolff, dan bidak _Knight_ : Johann, disebelahnya kursi kosong.  
Sementara di sebelah kirinya telah hadir sang bidak _Bishop_ : Elena, sebelah kursi kosong, dan bidak _Rook_ : Gordon.

Manik kopi latte mengerjap, "Ada yang lihat Marie?"

Tidak lama setelah tanya dilempar, pintu kayu berdaun kembar lebar berukir elegan terbuka tiba-tiba. Sosok wanita rupawan bergaun putih mengembang muncul di ujung ruangan berlapis cat gading.  
Surai _auburn_ nya dikepang rapi seperti biasa dengan sebuah mahkota pipih berkomposisi jaring laba-laba Xeeane putih yang mengeras diselingi sulaman mutiara.  
Sang bidak Ratu Putih melangkah anggun tanpa ragu kearah tempat duduknya.  
Namun setelah sampai di samping Alain, tiba-tiba ia menangis.

 

"Ada apa, _Queen_?" tanya _Knight_ Johann, ia agak khawatir kalau sang Ratu masih 'syok' dengan kekalahan mereka dari Kerajaan Hitam tadi.

"Wahai Ratu Marie, kau sehat?" tanya sang bidak _Rook_ Gordon.

Alain menoleh bersama sikap perhatian layaknya seorang kakak, "Maaf, _cheesecake_ milikmu aku yang makan tadi saat kau pergi berperang."

 

Semua hadirin didalam ruangan sepakat tanpa kata bahwa mereka pura-pura tidak melihat dan mendengar apapun saat sang bidak Raja Putih memekik kesakitan ketika hak runcing dari sepatu Marie menginjak sayang kakinya.

 

"Aku baru saja dari pemakaman peliharaan tercintaku, Ben-chan."

"Maaf, _Queen_ , tapi Ben-chan itu apa?"

Marie menghapus air matanya, "Semut."

 

Hening.

 

Harusnya mereka sudah bisa menebaknya. Seketika rasa kasihan dan iba langsung menguap raib.

 

Alain berdeham, menarik atensi seluruh mata untuk menatap wajah tampannya, ia memulai pertemuan dengan nada serius.

 

"Aku mungkin seharusnya tidak pantas mengatakan ini tapi dipertempuran kali ini, kita kalah. Tidak hanya itu, salah satu bidak _Rook_ kita, Schneider, mati."

Manik coklat lalu menatap sekilas kearah sang _White Knight_ , "Ratu Hitam mengincarnya karena Schneider menjalankan rencana ababil abad pertengahan umat manusia sebelum distopia, yaitu dengan melempar anak kecil yang masih hidup kearah Pasukan Hitam. Aku akhirnya menyadari keputusanku memberi izin padanya adalah kesalahan besar."

 

Pemuda berambut pirang menghela nafas pelan sambil memalingkan muka.  
Elena yang duduk diseberang meja mengangkat sebelah alis.

 

"Dengan begini, pertahanan kita berkurang setengah. Maka, aku bermaksud untuk mengajukan sebuah duel ganda untuk memangkas kekuatan musuh agar seimbang dengan kemampuan tempur kita."

Sang bidak _King_ Putih menoleh kesamping, "Marie, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Aku setuju denganmu." tutur sang bidak Ratu.

 

Tidak seperti Kerajaan Hitam yang segala urusan perihal strategi perang diatur mutlak oleh bidak _Queen_ Hitam. Kerajaan Putih memiliki Alain sang bidak Raja yang kharismatik dalam memimpin dan bisa diandalkan.

"Maaf, _King_ , tapi bagaimana kalau mereka menolak?" tanya Elena.

"Aku rasa mereka juga akan sulit menolaknya karena ajang ini bisa dibilang juga akan menguntungkan mereka bila mengalahkan bidak yang kita kirim tanpa harus terikat dengan langkah ' _Chess Law'_ , sama seperti nanti di perang puncak." jawab Alain.

 

Diam-diam Johann berfantasy seandainya lawan duelnya adalah Miyoshi. Pria itu tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi soal kombinasi kecantikan dan seni bertarung yang dimiliki amat menarik siapapun untuk mengajaknya berdansa diatas tanah berlumpur darah.  
Selama ini sosok yang pantas dijadikan 'rival' bertarungnya di medan perang adalah sang bidak Ratu Kerajaan Hitam.

 

"Anda sudah menentukan siapa saja yang akan ikut berduel?"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya, _Bishop_ Wolff. Kita akan mengutus DUA ksatria putih untuk melawan duta dari Kerajaan Hitam."

Johann langsung balik menoleh dengan mimik susah dibaca, _'Dua? Jangan-jangan dia....'_

 

"Hamba siap melaksanakan misi."

 

Elena langsung menoleh kearah sumber suara yang saking lamanya _absent_ dari jangkauan indera pendengaran sampai lupa dengan siapa yang harusnya duduk di sampingnya, di kursi bidak _Knight_.

Nampak sosok pria gagah yang dililit pakaian serba putih layaknya seorang ninja sehingga tidak ada yang tau wajah asli atau bahkan ekspresi yang tengah dipakainya kini, berdiri di ujung meja panjang yang dihadiri para bidak petinggi lainnya.  
Sorot mata bagai serigala yang tengah berburu menarik kembali serpihan memori mengenai spesialis sang _absent knight_ merangkap seorang mata-mata.

 

Ia membawa sebuah rencana tersendiri.

 

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda berupa komentar/review,unek-unek/curhatan/bacotan di kotak bawah ini. XDDD
> 
> Sankyuuuuu~ /gelindingan


	3. The Lovers

* * *

 

.

Semesta yang membungkus kekal adalah pendar jingga berujung cakrawala mengatap kerajaan maya. Dunia datar merata tanpa surya memancar. Hawa meresap stagnan serupa serat-serat es melayang sebebas awan.

 

Bolehkah dirinya merindu sosok pelangi?

 

Sesuatu yang bukan hal aneh di kerajaan senja ini bahwa banyak pion yang tidak tau apa itu pelangi, karena memang mereka semua yang memijak 'bumi' ini tidak pernah melihatnya.

 

Tidak terkecuali dirinya, sang bidak _King_ Kerajaan Hitam.

 

Segala hal yang bertalian merah dengan dunia sebelum distopia adalah dongeng, dianggap cerita lalu tidak bermutu.  
Bisa dipahami, mengingat dunia kini dikulum kegelapan abadi tanpa uluran cahaya berseri.

 

Hanya para perwira tinggi nya saja yang begitu menjunjung ilmu pengetahuan tanpa memandang masa lewat merapuh punah.

 

_'Suatu saat nanti, cobalah untuk 'membuat' pelangi.'_

 

Odagiri tersenyum kecil setiap kali mengingat saran baik dari sang bidak _Queen_. Dengan cara yang sesuai gaya khas nya, pria itu selalu menuntun dan mendukungnya untuk menjadi Raja yang percaya pada para abdi nya, menjadi diri sendiri ditengah kukungan nasib sebagai bidak _King_ Kerajaan Hitam.

 

Maka dari itu, selain kewajibannya untuk mempertahankan kepalanya demi kelangsungan kerajaan, dirinya juga merasa harus melakukan sesuatu demi menunjang kesuksesan mereka di medan perang.

 

Intuisi terlatih miliknya menyuruh untuk berbalik, menghadap kearah seseorang yang baru saja tiba. Ia tersenyum.

 

"Selamat datang kembali, _Bishop_ Tazaki. Aku sudah menunggumu."

.

.

.

 

Sekilas panas terasa. Menyeri sampai menusuk hati.

Semua yang melihatnya mengheningkan ruang, memberatkan hawa hingga titik tegang.

Hatano sepi meringis sambil mengusap sebelah pipi sendiri seolah dirinya yang kena tampar.

Amari perlahan meluruskan kembali kepalanya yang tadi sempat berpaling akibat kontak kulit bertenaga sepihak, menunduk tanpa berani menatap nyalang kearah pria muda yang lebih pendek didepannya ini.

Miyoshi menghela nafas pelan.

"Setelah kejadian tadi, aku harap kau lebih berhati-hati."

 

Kemudian sang bidak Ratu berbalik dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan bidak lainnya membeku dalam bisu seribu ucap. Tidak lama setelah sosok nya menghilang, Amari langsung menghela nafas panjang.

 

"Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat ia semarah ini."

"Wajar saja, Jitsui. Amari hampir saja membuang nyawa sia-sia hanya karena seorang bocah."

"Omong mu enteng sekali, _Knight_ Hatano. Apa kau tidak 'merasakan sesuatu' saat tubuh ringkih itu hancur didepan matamu?"

"Hm... 'Merasakan cinta'?" kekeh Hatano menanggapi pertanyaan Amari.

Jitsui sekilas membuka sebuah buku, "Apa kau ' _lolicon_ ', _Bishop_ Amari?"

"A-Apa?! Tidak!"

"Hei! Omong-omong, Tazaki kemana?"

Pertanyaan Kaminaga langsung terjawab oleh datangnya empat ekor merpati putih yang terbang merendah kearah mereka.  
Masing-masing menapak diatas lengan Amari, Kaminaga, Jitsui dan Hatano yang diangkat untuk menyambut pendaratan mereka. Di kaki kecil kiri terikat secarik kulit pohon.

Keempat bidak perwira tinggi saling pandang. Bila ingin memberi tau sesuatu kenapa tidak Tazaki katakan sendiri? Tapi mungkin ada satu lain hal yang harus segera ia lakukan sehingga malah mengirim merpati ini pada mereka.

 

"Pesan dari _Bishop_ Tazaki...."

.

.

.

Miyoshi melenguh pelan kala tubuhnya terbenam didalam air hangat yang memenuhi _bathtub_ ditengah ruangan mandi mewah istana Kerajaan.  
Menyapukan tangannya pada rambut sewarna coklat wine miliknya kebelakang seharap beban tak kasat yang menggantungi kepalanya lenyap. Menikmati tiap tetes air yang mengalir membasahi kulit. Wangi bunga aromatik mengambang memenuhi ruangan bersama uap.

Ia menyenderkan kepala sambil memejam mata rileks.

 

"Seingatku, hanya Jitsui yang kuizinkan masuk ke tempat ini." ucap Miyoshi tanpa membuka mata. Tanpa melirik pun ia sudah tau siapa yang diam-diam memasuki kamar mandi.

Odagiri melangkah berat mendekat.

"Secara teknis, siapapun boleh masuk kesini." ucapnya tenang.

"Kau ada perlu denganku?" balasan tajam. Miyoshi membuka mata lalu melihat kearah sang pria yang baru datang.

Ia hanya memakai kemeja dan celana panjang hitam tanpa jubah dan aksesoris lainnya. Sang bidak Raja kini terlihat seperti seorang pria biasa.

Sosok gagahnya perlahan duduk di tepi _bathtub_ , "Boleh aku melayanimu?"

Miyoshi menyeringai tipis, "Aku sangat tersanjung. Suatu kehormatan bisa dilayani langsung oleh 'Raja'."

Odagiri meraih lengan Miyoshi, mengusap perlahan bersama cidukan air bunga terjun menetes seiring sepasang manik gelap mengagumi lengan putih ramping dengan otot di beberapa bagian terasa halus dibawah sapuan kulit panas.

 

"Kau sudah membaca pesan dari Tazaki?"

"Hm, ya." dengung Miyoshi merasa tangan besar milik Odagiri menjamah mulus hingga bahu, menggelincir sampai tulang selangka. "Aku yang akan pergi."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh."

Miyoshi mengernyit, "Lalu?"

"Aku akan mengutus _Knight_ Kerajaan, Kaminaga dan Hatano."

"Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kemungkinan kita untuk memenangkan duel bisa lebih besar."

"Kau bidak berharga untuk menghadapi pertempuran yang lebih penting. Selain itu......" sang bidak Raja menjeda lowong kalimatnya dengan membawa tangan Miyoshi pada bibir nya, mengecup dalam.

".... Kau Ratu _'ku'_."

Miyoshi menyentak kasar tangannya kembali.

"Kedudukanku memang 'Ratu', tapi aku BUKAN milikmu." manik coklat wine nya berkilat bersama dingin nada tajam berbisa.

Pria berambut hitam mengangkat wajahnya, balas menatap dengan raut tenang.  
"Kau 'milik' Kerajaan Hitam." lalu mengangkat sebelah kaki Miyoshi dan mengecupnya lembut.

Tangannya kembali pada pekerjaan bergerilya hingga bagian bawah, menjajah kulit dari ujung kaki naik mengusap perlahan hingga paha dalam.

"Ah..!" Miyoshi tersentak saat tangan Odagiri mencoba untuk menyentuh daerah privasinya, "Jangan macam-macam, Oda..."

"Jangan bertingkah munafik, Miyoshi." Odagiri membungkuk untuk mengecup, menjilat, menghisap sensual leher jenjang putih berbutir air merintik dari surai lembut.

"A... Ah-!" Miyoshi memejam erat kala sapuan lidah panas menjelajah hingga belakang telinga, sementara sebelah tangan pria yang lebih tinggi mengocok kejantanannya dibawah sana.  
"Hh-ah..!" Tubuh telanjangnya terasa bergetar, sebelah tangan Miyoshi mencengkram kemeja depan pria didepannya dan satunya lagi mendekap bahu bidang, seolah mencari tempat bergantung.  
Desahan menghela berantakan seiring dagu mungil nya menyender pada pundak sang pria.

 

"Bajingan.." bisik Miyoshi.

 

Odagiri dengan ekspresi tidak berubah perlahan mengecup kening basah.  
"Kau lelah, Miyoshi."

 

Ia sudah lupa kapan terakhir tubuhnya 'mengenal' frasa tidur.

 

Itu karena....

 

'Kehidupan' yang dijalani mereka sekarang adalah mimpi panjang sebelum terbangun dari sebuah realita bernama 'mati'.

.

.

.

Sakuma kembali dibuat gagal paham oleh situasi. Mungkin akibat kadar kepekaan yang tidak menggapai nalar pasca perihal kejadian bunga mawar.  
Pasalnya, kini sosok mencolok Miyoshi yang berdiri anggun tanpa perlu memusingkan pandangan takjub sekaligus heran yang dihujankan padanya (dia justru senang bila menjadi pusat perhatian, asal kau tau, Sakuma) dan menantang angkuh penuh percaya diri pada Sakuma untuk menemaninya latihan pedang.

Disudut sana, telegram berkode kawan sejawat dilayangkan oleh Honma - salah satu pion terdekatnya - melalui kontak mata hingga terkirim kedalam kepala, kemudian di auto translate oleh otak Sakuma:

' _Asdfgh!!_ (Sakuma tidak mengerti maksudnya apa ini) _Kali ini apa masalah yang kau perbuat, HAH, Sakuma?!!'_

Sakuma langsung membalas kode bahwa dirinya tidak tau apa yang tengah terjadi, tambah sumpah kalau mau.

Interaksi non verbal terputus ketika Miyoshi menyuruh Sakuma mengikuti dirinya untuk pergi ke tempat yang lebih sepi.

.

 

'Pohon Yggdrasil' memiliki misteri penciptaan tanpa logika mengusulkan untuk tumbuh rimbun di wilayah Kerajaan diantara kemampuan tanaman langka lainnya.  
Dedaunan lebatnya menghasilkan embun ajaib yang menyegarkan dan menyembuhkan dengan cepat. Seluruh anatomi pohon ini dimanfaatkan untuk berbagai kebutuhan oleh Kerajaan sejak 'dunia' ini lahir dari rahim kegelapan.

 

Taman utara istana memiliki sebatang yang tumbuh subur menjulang serupa jamur kolosal bertubuh lilitan fosil ular. Memayung teduh  sekaligus latar panggung untuk dua sosok yang tengah saling lempar teknik berpedang.

 

"Kalau kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, katakan saja." serang Miyoshi mendadak seringan tebas.

"....?!" Sakuma tersentak sesaat kala suara sang bidak Ratu menggapai telinganya seolah konfirmasi bahwa ia tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan Sakuma.  
"Apa anda selalu meminta seorang Pion untuk menemani anda latihan berpedang?"

"Tidak juga." jawab lugas. "Biasanya aku SELALU ditemani oleh bidak _Knight_ \- meski kemampuan mereka tetap tidak selevel denganku. Tapi saat ini mereka sedang dikirim untuk sebuah duel judi."

"Duel..... Judi?" Sakuma mengernyit.

 

TRAANG

 

"Duel untung-untungan dimana dua bidak beserta sepasukan pion dari masing-masing perwira tinggi akan dikirim mewakili Kerajaan untuk saling membantai." _Rapier_ menangkis luwes memutar, menusuk udara.  
"Jadi, aku tertinggal disini, bosan dan kesepian."

"Oh." gumam refleks dari Sakuma tanpa disadari empunya. Meski hanya segetar pita rendah, nyatanya mampu didengar oleh Miyoshi yang langsung mengangkat sebelah alis.

 

TRAAANGG

 

Gagang _Gladius_ lepas dari genggam, terlempar tidak jauh menggeprak bising diatas tanah. Sebilah _Rapier_ mengacung kilat didepan dagu Sakuma, sekali dorong maka kepala nya akan menjadi dango.

Paras seelok peri menyinggung seulas senyum angkuh bersama kilau pandang merendahkan dari sepasang batu coklat _ruby_.

 

"Aku _menyukaimu_ , Sakuma." ucapnya sembari menyeringai lebar.

 

Sakuma bengong. Seorang pelayan istana yang sedang menyiapkan minuman untuk sang Ratu sampai berhenti bergerak seolah barusan selintas berita penting berkumandang.

"Hei, katakan jawabanmu." tegur berkonten perintah. Miyoshi masih menodong Sakuma.

"Saya juga..." Sakuma menelan ludah, "..... Menyukai anda."

Sang prajurit sejelasnya bingung mau membalas apa. Entah sang Ratu kesambet arwah siapa atau cuma candaan untuk menggodanya. Mungkin bisa juga pujian tersirat.

 

Sejenak reaksi Miyoshi tidak beranjak dari diam bahkan minus ekspresi sesak nafas. Segala yang nampak pada dirinya kini penuh pengendalian.

Tak lama kemudian sebuah tawa renyah mengalun menggigiti telinga Sakuma.

 

"Entah dalam maksud apa arti perkataanmu itu, Pion Sakuma." kekeh kecil Miyoshi sembari menurunkan _Rapier_ , seolah dirinya baru saja mendapatkan sebuah lelucon untuk menghibur diri saat melihat Sakuma mematung.  
"Well, satu pertanyaan lagi."

Sang Prajurit berambut hitam menatap tegas meski raut pasrah disusul nada datar, "Apa itu?"

 

"Menurutmu, bisakah seseorang memenangkan sebuah permainan catur TANPA mengorbankan satupun bidak?"

 

Retorikal.

Bukankah jawabannya ada pada definisi 'catur' itu sendiri?

 

"Itu mustahil." jawab Sakuma.

"Kau benar." sekilas desing mengiris kala bilah _Rapier_ disarungkan kembali,  
"Karena 'kehidupan' yang kita jalani sekarang adalah bukti nyata nya."

.

.

.

 

Konstruksi belulang dalam rupa belikat liat dilapis fabrikasi selentur kulit, membentang kepakan lebar berseliweran dibawah sorot imitasi dewi gulita.  
Bola-bola sepekat jelaga bergerak-gerik mengintai kearah padang luas menampilkan pertunjukkan perang berskala kecil.  
Sendi bergeser bersama jaringan  rangka sayap menukik tajam membelah atmosfer kearah keramaian, menyambar seorang pion yang baru tertebas ajal mencengkram dalam genggam remuk keempat jari berkuku bengkok runcing.

 

"Oh-wow!" Kaminaga refleks menunduk saat sang unggas pemangsa terbang melintas kearahnya,  
"Ini belum saatnya untuk makan!"

 

TRAAANG

 

"Fokus saja pada pertarungan didepanmu." ucap rendah sang bidak _Knight_ Putih. "Kau mungkin selanjutnya yang akan menjadi makanannya."

"Well~" seringai jahil berpose menantang diwajah Kaminaga.  
"Jujur saja, saat ini aku tidak ingin ada burung lain diantara kita."

Dua pedang beradu momentum dalam tiap gerakan berirama sengit mengayun. Mencari celah menusuk, ruang kosong menebas, titik-titik kelemahan dari tiap kesempatan saat refleks hindar, lalu menerjang serang.

 

TRAANG

 

Hempas kuat melayangkan genggam pedang terlepas. Kaminaga langsung gesit menghindari gigih rentetan tebas dari _Knight_ Johann yang nafsu membunuhnya meningkat.

 

"KAMINAGA! TANGKAP!" suara Hatano diiring mengoper tombaknya yang langsung sigap ditangkap oleh Kaminaga, sementara dirinya berguling dari aksi serangan beruntun  Gamou dan menyambar pedang Kaminaga yang tergeletak ditanah.

 

Bilah pedang dan tongkat tombak beradu. Surai api memercik kala besi bergesek hingga ayunan mundur setelah benturan ganas tercipta. Kaminaga merubah kuda-kuda untuk melancarkan rasio serangan terakhir berkadar supremasi dari Arkana yang akan bekerja.

 

Namun, tiba-tiba sekelebat bayangan hitam menyerupai sosok pendek seseorang muncul secepat kedipan didepan hidung nya.

 

JLEEB

 

Manik coklat tanah langsung melebar seketika.

 

Dilihatnya sosok tersebut menikam telak perut Kaminaga, membenamkan bilah tajam panjang hingga menembus tubuhnya. Darah menyembur deras.  
Ia menatap kearah sosok bermimik tanpa keraguan tergurat yang menusuknya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

 

"Hata...no-"

 

Sepenggal nama mengalun lemah sebelum debam tubuh ambruk ke tanah bergenangan darah.

 

Huru-hara menyepi, hening sesunyi kuburan pada umumnya.

 

_Knight_ Johann menganga syok melihat kejadian didepan matanya tersebut. Sementara _Knight_ Gamou terdiam tanpa ekspresi terbaca akibat terhalang penutup mulutnya.

 

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" hardik Johan kearah sang pelaku.

Pemuda tersebut menoleh, perlahan membalikkan badan, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang acuh tak acuh seolah apa yang ia lakukan hanya menginjak kecoa.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan, aku membunuhnya." ucapnya tidak peduli.

"KAU SADAR APA ARTINYA ITU HAH?!!" Johan berteriak murka. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang ksatria yang menjunjung tinggi nilai kesetiaan sampai tetes darah penghabisan terasa dilecehkan. Apalagi ia tipe yang memiliki respek tinggi terhadap lawan bertarungnya.

 

_Knight_ Kaminaga harusnya mati diujung _Claymore_ miliknya, bukan karena ditikam pedang sendiri oleh pengkhianat.

 

"Tentu saja aku menyadarinya, _Knight_ Putih." Hatano melepas kain yang terikat dikepalanya dengan sekali gerakan. Nada bicaranya berubah serius. "Karena itu memang niat asli ku."

 

"..... Apa kau seorang ' _Joker_ '?"

 

Hatano terdiam, tersenyum kecil.

 

_"Who knows."_

 

.

.

.

 

Gerbang megah kokoh terbuka lebar untuk menyambut kedatangan mereka, sejurus penampakkan serba putih salju memadat beku memenjara ruang pandang.  
Kontras sekali dengan Istana Kerajaan Hitam yang (menurutnya) suram.

Ini pertama kali dalam seumur hidup sang bidak Knight Hitam menjejakkan kaki di Istana Kerajaan Putih.  
Dirinya langsung digiring kedalam aula besar dimana semua bidak perwira tinggi menanti.

.

 

Marie melotot tidak percaya saat manik zamrud nya mendapati sosok pemuda bermuka brengsek yang datang bersama bidak _Knight_ Kerajaannya.

Hatano melambai kearahnya sok akrab. "Hai."

"Mengapa dia bisa ADA DISIN?!" Marie bertanya kearah Johan yang langsung menyuruhnya untuk diam dulu.

 

"Kau bidak _Knight_ dari Kerajaan Hitam, benar? Apa tujuanmu kemari?" tanya Alain.

 

Hatano langsung berlutut sambil menunduk hormat, tangan kirinya lurus disamping tubuhnya dan tangan kanan menyilang di dadanya.

 

"Salam untuk bidak _King_ Kerajaan Putih. Saya Hatano, Ksatria yang sebelumnya bertarung mempertaruhkan nyawa atas nama Kerajaan Hitam. Kini, saya disini dengan segala rasa hormat meminta restu anda..."

Hatano mengangkat wajahnya, manik coklatnya menatap lurus penuh yakin kesungguhan tanpa goyah. Pandangan mata tajam serius tanpa diragukan lagi akan tekad nya.

"..... untuk mengabdikan diri saya demi Kerajaan Putih."

 

Sontak seluruh bidak terkejut mendengar pernyataan tersebut. Namun Alain malah mengulum seulas senyum multi arti.

 

_'Sudah dimulai ya.'_

.

.

.

 

Langit yang sama, pemandangan yang biasa.

Hal yang diluar perkira hanya tubuh Kaminaga terbaring kaku disana.

Miyoshi menjulurkan sebelah tangannya menyentuh permukaan wajah Kaminaga, meraba struktur yang masih sedia kala sejak terakhir kali ia melihatnya.  
Kulitnya memucat dingin dengan sobekan daging menghias sekujur tubuh - mungkin mayatnya sempat dipatuki anak-anak para _aves_ pemangsa - dan sebuah luka menganga berkubang darah di perutnya.

 

Tidak jauh dari samping tubuh nya, sebuah tombak yang sangat dikenal siapa pemiliknya nampak menancap tanpa goyah seolah menantang langit. Di ujungnya selembar kain hitam terikat dan berkibar saat diterpa angin semilir.

 

Jitsui melangkah kearah tombak tersebut, memegang batang nya dengan kedua tangan.  
Ekspresi wajahnya tersakiti dengan air mata tidak lagi bisa dibendung, terisak dalam diam saking hati menyeri. Fukumoto berjalan mendekati Jitsui, menepuk pelan punggung untuk menenangkannya. Wajah nya melunak dengan pandangan iba.  
Hawa duka memuai mengeruk udara disekitar mereka.

 

"Miyoshi-sama, berarti Hatano-kun...."

"Dia tidak akan kembali." ucapan Miyoshi menegaskan hal yang paling ditakuti oleh Jitsui.

 

Sang bidak _Rook_ Hitam menunduk, menyenderkan dahinya pada gagang tombak, bahunya nampak bergetar. Inisiatif Fukumoto yang diambil selanjutnya adalah memeluk Jitsui.

 

Perlahan Miyoshi bangkit dari berlutut disamping jenazah Kaminaga, kemudian melihat kearah Amari yang sudah menduga akan disuruh apa.

 

"Bakar jasad nya."

 

.

.

.

 

Ada sehektar lahan berpenghuni pohon-pohon Nefilim ramping menjulang jauh di sebelah barat perbatasan Kerajaan. Wilayahnya dikelilingi rawa-rawa berlumut memantul kemilau apabila diterpa cahaya bulan.

 

Disanalah _'The Magician'_ dan _'The High Priestess_ ' bertemu.

 

Tempat rahasia itu bagai harta karun keduanya. Pertemuan mereka juga bisa dibilang aneh tapi kenyataan.

Saat itu Tazaki sedang mencari tempat untuk menyendiri sambil memberi makan para merpati peliharaannya. Tidak sengaja ia melihat sang bidak _Bishop_ Kerajaan Putih berpakaian ala pendeta wanita itu sedang....... menari seorang diri.

Uniknya, Elena tidak merasakan ancaman apapun meski berasal dari dua kubu yang beseteru abadi, begitu juga Tazaki. Bahkan keduanya nyambung saat mengobrol hingga tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menjadi dekat.

 

"Bagaimana kalau kita berdua saling meramal?"

"Hm.... Ide bagus."

"Siapa yang duluan?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku duluan yang meramalmu, Elena?"

"Baiklah~"

 

Didepan mereka sebuah tunggul pohon serupa meja untuk menyebar susunan kartu tarot. Setelah Elena memilih tiga kartunya, Tazaki mulai membuka satu-persatu.

Kartu pertama ' _The Temperance'._

 

"Biar ku tebak, err... Kau bermasalah bila bermitra dengan _Bishop_ Wolff?"

"Dia orang tua yang sulit. Untungnya Johan paham kegelisahanku."

"Oh."

"Astaga, jangan cemburu."

"Hei, siapa juga yang cemburu."

 

Kartu kedua, ' _The Lovers'._

 

Elena menutup mulutnya, "Kata 'cemburu' yang tadi lupakan saja."

"Kau benar. Itu bukan pertanda baik."

 

Sebenarnya Tazaki tidak ingin membuka kartu yang ketiga, tetapi Elena menyuruhnya untuk membukanya saja.

Meski ia tau apa yang tergambar di dalam kartunya.

Tazaki melirik kearah Elena, wanita itu balas menatap Tazaki sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menghadapinya."

 

Kadang ada kala nya _'The Lovers_ ' menjadi penanda awal kehancuran.

.

 

Elena menyebar kartunya. Tazaki mengambil tiga kartu berturut-turut.

 

Kartu pertama, _'The Hermit_ '.

 

"Biar kutebak... Oh! Kau menjadi seorang anti sosial karena bisa bicara dengan merpati. Apa kau juga mengerti bahasa haus darah burung pemangsa?"

"Ya ampun, aku tidak sebegitunya, _Miss_ Elena."

Tawa mereka berdua menggema di dalam hutan peri.

 

Kartu selanjutnya, ' _The Lovers_ '.

 

Elena mengangkat wajahnya, menatap kearah Tazaki dengan manik biru berbinar bintang. Tazaki membalasnya dengan riak serupa, namun ada kerlip kesedihan diantara bingkai jendela jiwa.

 

"Kau tau ini 'pertanda buruk', kan?"

"Aku tau, tapi aku ingin lebih percaya pada sisi cahaya nya."

 

Harusnya kartu ini memiliki makna yang indah, diidamkan oleh jutaan pasangan yang memadu bahtera kasih. Diinginkan oleh orang-orang yang mengharapkan hubungan romantis dengan seseorang yang spesial. Diharapkan sebagai tanda ikatan yang lebih intim.

 

Namun, sang Arkana tidak seharusnya berada diantara kartu mereka.

Tazaki adalah bidak Bishop Kerajaan Hitam sekaligus wujud dari Arkana ' _The Magician'._  
Sedangkan Elena adalah bidak Bishop Kerajaan Putih sekaligus wujud dari Arkana ' _The High Priestess'._  
Mereka sama tapi juga sangat bertolak belakang.  
Takdir yang berlaku diatas 'bumi' ini adalah hukum rimba mengagung kekejaman.

 

Sajak rima seindah cinta hanya akan bahagia di dunia utopia.

 

Dengan begini kartu terakhir dapat diprediksi dengan tepat tanpa harus membukanya. Lagipula meramal adalah keahlian mereka, entah itu anugerah atau malapetaka.

 

Sebelah tangan Tazaki diangkat hingga jemari menyentuh dagu mungil, lalu menempelkan dahinya pada dahi milik wanita didepannya hingga tak ayal mengeliminasi jarak keduanya.

 

"Kalau tidak salah, Miyoshi-sama pernah bilang bahwa dahulu ada sebuah kepercayaan purba tentang kepala sarden. Menurut mu bagaimana?"

 

Alih-alih mengernyit, Elena malah tersenyum geli mendengarnya. Rona suram akan bayangan masa depan perlahan menguap tanpa jejak, sebelum akhirnya dagu ditarik lembut untuk sebuah pagutan menyatu.

 

.

.

.

_'Dahulu kala ada seorang Pencuri yang mengambil mahkota Raja. Sang Raja langsung memerintahkan para pengawal untuk menangkap nya. Lalu sang Pencuri melarikan diri ke hutan dan bersembunyi di dalam batang sebuah pohon besar. Kemudian datang seorang Penebang Kayu. Ia memilih sebuah pohon terbesar. Ketika ia menebaskan kapaknya, tiba-tiba dari dalam batang keluar getah berwarna merah. Si Penebang Kayu kemudian menemui sang Raja. Setelah itu Si Penebang Kayu pergi sambil membawa banyak emas beserta mahkota Raja._

_Tamat.'_

.

 

Kisah itu bukan kerangka bertinta menoreh wajah kulit Yggdrasil, bukan pula meja dadu pertunjukkan. Nihil eksistensi tirai lebar berenda terikat di kedua sisi tiang tengkorak.

Sosok Si Penebang Kayu masih berjalan meninggalkan papan permainan, perlahan tubuh kotor lusuhnya luntur meleleh tergantikan sosok seorang badut berlengkung mata unik dan tersenyum lebar.

 

Ia mendekat. Dekat. Dan---

 

\-- Mengulurkan tangan.

 

' _Senang bertemu denganmu, 'diriku'.'_

 

 

.

 

 

Manik biru gelap terbuka lebar.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Akhirnya chapter mulai brutal HHHHHH X'DDD /slaped.  
> Btw, apa disini ada juga yang suka pair OdaMiyo ??? Apa jangan-jangan cuma saya?? Masa cuma saya yang mikir anu-anu(?) saat nonton episode 12 ?? X'DDD *aku rapopo /rebahan di rel kereta.  
> Aduh, sakit rasanya klo nulis kisah asmara yang tragis, apalagi ini pair straight dukungan saya, TazaEle~ but, saya juga tetep suka TazaKami dan pair humu lainnya kok HHHHHHHHHH ~~
> 
> Silahkan tinggalkan jejak kaki anda berupa komentar/review/curhatan/bacotan/dll di kolom bawah ini.
> 
> Sankyuuuuuu~ /gelindingan


End file.
